Modern vehicles have sophisticated electronics systems that may utilize information from external sources. Consequently, these electronic systems may send and/or receive RF signals to and from other vehicles, satellites, base stations, and so forth. Further, the electronic systems may send or receive multiple RF signals via multiple antennas.
As a result of these requirements, modern vehicles may include multiple antenna elements, multiple antenna enclosures, multiple electronics for the multiple antennas, and multiple transmission lines/conductors to carry the RF signals between the electronic systems and the antennas.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.